Life Changes
by freewheeler26
Summary: Kim makes some choices at her last year of college and not all are of the good.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kim Possible or Walt Disney

Rating: Rated T

Pairings: Pairing will be determined later

This is AU may or may not end up Kigo

Reviews are welcome

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life Changes

Kim stood in her one bedroom apartment contemplating on her life and the fact that she was almost threw with college. She had gone to upperton university while Ron had decided to go on a long road trip he said it was so he could try and find himself. At first they kept in touch by writing to each other or calling but eventually like all things that to changed. The letters eventually stopped coming and he called less frequently until they to stopped and to be honest she hadn't tried really hard to keep in touch with him. There paths lay in different directions. she sighed. Last she heard he said he was going to japan she forgot for what reason though. She decided to major in criminal justice and with a minor business. She kept herself in shape constantly and joined a kung-fu dojo and since she was a master she became one of the teachers and was respected by the other masters. She had gotten offers of work from the F.B.I, Scotland Yard and GJ of course and some other organizations some legal and some shady and illegal. With her background, skills and education she was a highly sought after person to recruit among the worlds security agencies and apparently even some in the underground. Which brought her to her current situation. She went into her kitchen opened the fridge and pulled out a beer and twisted the cap off and took a drink. Hmm thats the thing. She had developed a taste for beer after going to too many frat parties to count. She sat at her small table and looked at the letters that were sent to her. She took a drink of her beer. She had already did the good thing for most of her life and if she had known then what she knew now she would have charged for her services and doubled the price in dangerous situations which she was in a lot. I'm Kim Possible and I can do anything and I'll put myself in danger for free because I'm stupid a teenager she mocked in disgust. She sighed and started looking threw the letters the F.B.I is to strict so she put that letter in the reject pile, she went to the next one. Well GJ does have some potential she still looked for that adrenalin rush and some freedom and GJ can give that to her then she looked at what they were willing to offer her and shook her head apparently they thought she would work for peanuts. She put that letter in the reject pile and read the next one she put it in the reject pile no way am I working for the C.I.A. She continued looking over the letters until one caught her eye. She picked it up and the first thing she noticed was that the letter head was in gold lettering and letter itself was green and black. She opened it up and started reading it. She almost spit out her beer after she scanned it .

_Dear Ms. Possible,_

_I have a proposition that I feel you would be interested in at your earliest opportunity return this letter and I will take that as your answer of acceptance. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Sheila go_

Kim drummed her fingers against the wood pressed table hmm I wonder what she's been up to. she smiled I think I'll take her offer and see what happens. She then finished up her beer tossed it in the trash can she then put on some clothes and started walking to the on campus post office. She had on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a thick turtle neck sweatshirt and a thick coat and a cap that covered her ears she also wore a pair of old worn leather gloves that she had gotten for Christmas two years ago. She walked across campus she waved to various people along the way some were classmates others people she had seen at parties that she had been to. As she arrived she noticed that there was only one working student and she smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi Jane just here to drop off some mail. Jane smiled OK Kim see you tonight? Kim shook her head nope I have to do some studying professor Alice is giving me problems in criminal justice. Thats cool see you at the party this weekend? Nope thought I would just hang out at q-ball and shoot some pool." She had become good at pool at least good enough to beat some people out of their money. Jane nodded "Ok see you later then. Alright try and be careful Jane." She turned and walked out she then headed back to her apartment. She entered and took off her coat and stuff tossed them on the couch just as she did she heard her phone ring. She picked it up "Hello? Hey sweety its your mom just thought I would call to see how everything is going. Doing good I'm about to grab a sandwich and study. Alright honey your father says hi." Kim smiled "Tell him hi and that I love him." She then disconnected and fixed her sandwich then sat down and started studying and eating. She looked at her clock and noticed that it was almost three o'clock A.M. she stripped down to her panties and got in bed and quickly fell asleep.

_New York City_

_40 wall street_

_5:00 A.M. _

The secretary sorted threw the mail from yesterday when she saw a gold seal on one of them she looked and noticed it was a reply from one of the prospects that had received this letter only four had gone out and Ms. Go wanted to know when one of them was returned. She got up from her desk and opened the door to Ms. Go's office. She saw her filling out some paper work she stood in front of the desk "Ms. Go one of the letters has been returned." She looked up "which one?" "The one from Upperton University ma'am." Really how interesting that letter would arrive first but then she usually was punctual. She smiled and leaned back in her chair "very well." The secretary nodded and headed back out. It didn't take princess long to reply but then looking at her recent history that wasn't surprising. It looks like Kimmi decided that she needed to spread her wings and she wasn't referring to the parties that Kimberly went to. She may be out of the villain business but that didn't mean she stopped keeping tabs on Kimberly. It seems princess has been a naughty girl what with dealing pills and marijuana to the students and she was careful not to get caught and in who she dealt it to and the beauty of it all was that the cops were looking at everyone but her it seems. She chuckled well princess it seems your goody two shoes reputation has served you well. It also made her the perfect person for the offer she had.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Upperton university students this is Glenn Wilt with the latest music and news on campus." "In the latest happening a party had apparently gotten out of hand and a student had to be hospitalized nothing to serious though and now for some music...." Kim woke up with a start and slammed her hand down on the alarm. Damn student radio and the geeks that run it. She stretched and got up she then went and fixed some coffee. As she started drinking her coffee she had studied hard like she always did so she could pass but she needed insurance that she would. Professor Alice was known as the ice queen on campus and loved to flunk her students if possible. There's no way some one like that was all straight laced. There had to be something she may have to have one of her contacts keep an eye on her. She shook her head and finished drinking her coffee its funny how life can turn out really. She had loved taking mad scientists and criminals down and turning them in until one day she found out the reality of it. While she was turning them in they were allowed to walk away with only a technicality or some plea bargaining had been done. She found out that it was a never ending loop and a waste of time and that you can play by the rules all you want but that didn't mean the bad guys got put away.

Now the country was in a depression and corporations budgets were cut in business and trimmed in governments which meant that her fathers program was cut it seemed rockets were of a less priority. Thank goodness her mother was a brain surgeon or they would have been in serious trouble but that didn't mean that it was all roses and tulips. Mom worked longer hours and they could still put me threw college though barely but they couldn't afford to do more then that. She couldn't work and be a full time student nor could she just quit or change schools not after two hard working years so she decided to make her own rules and started dealing in pills and marijuana since it was in prime demand and she could charge whatever she wanted she was also willing to take payment in...favors she was very careful and dealt only to those she knew about and she didn't do it all the time right now she was laying low because the cops were starting to sniff around. She also knew that the people she dealt to were smart enough to not get caught.

She put her coffee in the sink and picked up her phone to make a call before she took a shower thank goodness it was Saturday and she didn't have class's. She dialed a number that she knew by heart she heard it ring twice before someone picked it up. "I need you to find out whatever you can about a Alice McNeil and I'll pay the usual and pay a bonus if I can get the information by Sunday" "Don't worry you'll have it by then but what exactly are you looking for?" "Anything that would make her look bad or could possibly put her in prison." "Alright consider it done." She hung up and went into the bathroom and started taking a shower. When she got out she felt refreshed she started blow drying her hair. She looked in the mirror as she did and smiled she looked at her eyes they had a hard edged look almost predatory. She finished and went to get dressed. She put on a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a form fitting t-shirt that highlighted her chest and she made sure not to wear any bra she wanted the guys to get a good look at her tits that way they would be to distracted to play pool properly. The q-ball was located on sixth and belgin in upperton and served alcohol and was the main college hang out since it was fairly cheap. She walked to the student parking lot and took out her car keys and unlocked her car. She drove a two thousand model ford mustang. While not new at all it still made her look good and driving it made her wet. She started it and just sat there for a little bit and listened to the roar of the engine. She backed out and started driving to q-ball it was only thirty minutes from the campus. She parked it three blocks from the place she didn't want to scratch it and the q-ball parking lot was full so she got out and started walking. She wore her usual leather gloves,coat and scarf she walked in and took off her coat,scarf and gloves and handed it to the coat clerk she then went to the bar and ordered a beer she walked to a table that was close to the pool table she made sure that she got a good view and it allowed her to spot any easy marks. She sipped her beer and like a shark smelling blood in the water she heard loud laughter and drunken talk she smiled. Bingo. She started her innocent woe is me act and started walking over to the table that had some Middleton college frat boys and one or two wanna-be high school jocks that probably had fake Id's since they held a beer in their hands. "Pardon me I'm sorry to interrupt but this looks like it could be a fun game. But I don't know how to play all that well but I think I can keep up a little. So can I join?" She stuck out her size c chest and pouted. The guys looked at her chest with dazed and lustful eyes and the apparent leader spoke for the rest "why we would be happy if you joined us and since you don't know how to play all that well we'll even take it easy on you and let go first." "Why thank you kind sir with out gentleman such as yourselves I shudder to think what this world was coming to." "Why think nothing of it." he said as they continued to stare at her chest. If they had bothered to look up they would have seen the predatory smile that graced Kim's face. Those that were watching the scene were regulars and just shook there heads at the stupidity of college kids. They knew better to say anything though one thing you did not do was get on her bad side. They just turned around and continued to drink there beer or to play pool. The group started playing pool she lost the first three games on purpose so that they would become over confident and start betting and in there drunken state that didn't take long. She started playing for real on the fourth game and won it. By the time the sixth game was played she collected over three hundred dollars from them. She looked at the time and noticed that it was four o'clock in the morning so she decided to call it quits. The college and high school kids started weaving and falling asleep from the beer they had consumed. She grinned and walked out of q-ball and started walking the three blocks to her car when she passed an alley someone jumped out of it and directly in front of her. Startled she stopped and warily looked at him. "OK bitch give me your money and I'll let you live if not I'll kill you." He waved the knife in front her and took a menacing step forward she backed up. "OK,OK just be careful with that knife." She took the money out of her back pocket and held it in front of her the man then looked at the money and started reaching for it which was all the distraction that she needed. Like a snake her hand struck a pressure point which caused him to drop his knife. Surprised the bum moved back with his eyes bulging and spittle flying out of his mouth he screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He then tried hitting her with his other hand which she easily blocked she then kicked him in the chest hard enough to send him falling backwards toward the ground. The bum grabbed his chest and started wheezing he looked up at the approaching figure and for the first time in his life he became afraid when he saw her with a big sadistic grin and eyes of hell fury looking down up on him. She chuckled and the sound sent shivers threw his back. "Well you know what they say kick them when their down." Screams started reverberating threw the alley and down the streets until finally they died down. When all was said and done she called 911. Looking down at the bloody mess you wouldn't believe he was still alive but she made sure that he was after all she didn't want him to take the easy way out and die when there are far more worse things then death like being in a vegitative state. She figured she had about fifteen minutes to get to her car she wiped the blood off of her hands and started gathering her money looked around to make sure there were no witness's and started walking to her car with a pleasant whistle. Boy she needed that release of tension. When she got back she took another shower to git rid of any blood, smoke and stink. She then went to bed and slept with a smile on her face.

She woke up stretched and yawned she then did her usual routine which consisted of making a fresh pot of coffee and fixed breakfast. When she was done she took a shower and got dressed. She then put on her coat,scarf and leather gloves she then walked to upperton park and sat down next to a older looking man in his sixties he had white hair and walked with Cain. He was currently eating popcorn. She pulled out a thermos and poured some hot chocolate into a cup and started drinking it and enjoyed the silence and the peace and quite of the park. "Well Missy you have a good day." He then got up and started walking slowly threw the park with his Cain She then noticed that he had left his popcorn with a shrug she finished her hot chocolate and picked up the popcorn she then walked back to her apartment. She got in put her stuff up and dumped the chocolate in the sink and put the popcorn on the counter and reached in and pulled out a CD disk. She then went to her computer and opened up the case and stuck in the disk. She clicked on a file marked information and grinned maliciously at what she saw. Well, Well Alice you have been a naughty thing she thought to herself.

When Monday came she attended her class's with a smile on her face when it came time for her criminal justice class. She positively grinned because it was the class that Professor Alice taught. I think its time to bring the ice queen down a peg or two or well...just break her she liked that idea the most. When Professor Alice finished with telling everyone what there homework assignment was she dismissed them. Kim took her time in gathering her books when she was the last one she took out a folder that contained her information she then casually walked over to the door closed it and locked it since there was only one door she didn't have to worry about interruptions. Professor Alice then looked up sharply upon hearing the click of the lock. She noticed that Kimberly was standing in front her desk with a smile on her face. "Why did you lock that door?" Kim didn't answer instead she tossed a folder down on the desk. "I think this is something that you should find interesting to read professor." Alice raised an eyebrow and looked at the folder she then opened it up and starting reading the first page and her hand started shaking. "Where did you get this?" she demanded to know. "Well Professor Alice thats for me to know now isn't." Kimberly walked around the desk and started playing with the collar of the Professors suite. "It seems you've been a naughty woman what with sleeping around with male high school students and dealing out pills,crank and steroids. Here I thought I was the only dealer on campus." She then smiled wickedly. She could see the fear in Alice's eyes and she noticed that her hands were shaking. "You see Alice your not a bad look woman what with your model good looks, blond hair and size D tits." She then grabbed Alice's collar and hauled her up to her feet then punched her hard in the stomach. Alice doubled over and her breath left her after a few minutes of wheezing and trying to sucking in air she regained her breath and straightened up she looked at Kim with fear. "What do you want?" She asked she wasn't a stupid woman she knew Kim had her if that information got to the board of regents or worse to the cops she would be ruined or killed. "What I want is simple really, all I want you to do is what your told with no questions, you will pass me on every test that you give even if I am not there, you will also give me twenty percent of the take home profit you get from your high school deal and lastly....." She smiled "your going to be my bitch." with that she slapped Alice hard enough to toss her on the ground. Kim then took off her panties, she had worn a dress just for this occasion. " Now come here and get that tongue of yours busy or I'll beat you some more." With fear and defeat Alice started pleasing her tormentor. The halls were empty of students some had either gone back to their dorms or went to another class. Some had even tried to open Professor Alice's class room door but gave up after finding that it had been locked. They could have sworn that they heard the sounds of moaning and pleasure coming from the class but they shook it off as their imagination and left.


	3. Chapter 3

The year had gone remarkably well so far and now that summer was here Kim could relax. The police stopped looking hard for any drug dealing since they hadn't found anything so far. Kim used Alice as much she could with out rousing suspicion among the main body of students and the board of regents after all she didn't want her bitch caught....yet. She smiled and stretched in bed since she didn't have to be anywhere soon. She felt some rustling next to her and she looked next to her and noticed Alice was awake and getting ready to take a shower she smiled as she watched her walk naked to the bathroom. Alice sure knew how to fuck thats for sure. Alice had given her phone number,schedule and house keys so that she knew where she was at all times. Right now she was at Alice's place it was twenty minutes from the campus and it was a two bedroom brick home on the out side it wasn't much to look at. But on the inside it was lavishly furnished all leather furniture, a oak wood coffee table, the floors was made out of dark wood paneling with a Persian floor rug underneath the walnut coffee table. The walls were made out of walnut wood panels and the bed she was in was king size. The second bedroom was a study. She got up and walked in the bathroom naked then got in the shower with Alice. Alice then started washing Kim's body as she was, Kim let her mind wander.

She had given Alice rules that she had to follow, Alice was not allowed to wear any panties or bra's. She could only wear Business suites with a mini skirt that way Kim could have easy access to her when she wanted. She pimped Alice out to the high school kiddies and made sure they used protection because they knew if they didn't she would skin them alive literally and they paid premium price and kept there mouths shut. She also had taken over Alice's operation pretty much oh Alice still dealt with them but she was more of a go between now it was Kim that told her the price to sell at and what to deal and to who. Now it hadn't been easy Alice did try to kill her after that Kim had to drag Alice into the woods and in a very slow painful manner let her know that she didn't appreciate that of course the result was that most of her will was gone. In public Alice appeared to be the same cold hard bitch but when she was near or alone with Kim she turned into a very obiendant slave. Alice got done washing her body so she rinsed herself off and brushed her teeth. When she was done she and Alice got out she dried herself off and got dressed. She walked into the living room and turned on the TV and sat back to think some more. Alice was busy in the kitchen fixing them breakfast. She had to make careful plans after all she did have to maintain her goody, good reputation. She still had to visit the parents during the summer no one really knew what she did on campus. Her parents assumed that she had just taken a part time job to pay for her dorm room and stuff and wade was to busy to pay attention since he worked for GJ. Alice would have to stay here to keep an eye on the operation she trusted Alice to do that because she knew that if she didn't she wouldn't be as nice as she was in the woods. Alice softly called out to her to let her know that breakfast was ready. They ate in silence when she was done she put her plate up and put her leather jacket on. Since it was summer she could just wear a leather jacket and a pair of tight blue jeans.

She got in her car and headed to her place. She parked her car and headed for her apartment she pulled her keys out and started to unlock the door but then as she turned the handle she found that it was already unlocked. She tensed up and slowly opened it she walked in carefully and looked around just as she entered the kitchen she saw someone leaning against the counter and her eyes widened at who it was. "Knock, the fuck Knock princess." leaning against the counter as seemingly relaxed as a cat and with a Cheshire grin was Sheila go commonly known as Shego. Shego was dressed in a dress that had two slits that went from the hem of her dress to her waist and she noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties. Shego had dark brown skin and long black flowing hair and eyes that were jade green in color. Kim's eyes narrowed in suspicion she knew better then to think that she was just here for a social call. "What do you want Shego?" "What a crappy apartment you have princess I mean couldn't you get something nicer." "I'm a student Shego what do you expect?" Shego just smiled "I'm here to ask you to work for my organization." "Doing what exactly?" "Well you'll help me spread my organization to Texas well Dallas, Texas anyway." "What does your organization do?" "Oh we deal in drugs, prostitution, illegal gambling,loans,protections that sort of thing you know organized crime." Kim pretended to be shocked and looked hesitant and scared she even stuttered a little. "I don't think so I mean thats what bad people do and I could never do that I'm not as evil as you are." Shego's grin just got wider and she looked like the cat who just ate the canary. "Funny you should say that princess." she reached around her back and picked up a manila folder and tossed it on the table and she watched as Kimmy's eyes honed in on it like a homing beacon. "You see Kimmy I've been keeping my eyes on you ever since you decided to go to college. Just because I stopped working for Drakken didn't mean I Stopped keeping tabs on you after all you were a world renowned hero and all that. Color me surprised when I started seeing what you were really doing so you can drop the goody two shoes act princess though I must admit it is decent." Kim immediately went to the table that held the folder it was almost as thick as a book with shaking hands she opened it up and started looking and what she saw gave her chills. Pictures and reports of all her deals and other activities were there including a report of how she had broken Alice. She started getting angry. She closed the folder and with clenched fists she stepped back and looked into Shego's jade eyes "You fucking bitch." She started trembling with rage "How dare you." Shego's smile immediately left her face and Kim could see her eyes go cold and hard as granite. "You don't know how much of a bitch I could really be princess. You think you've seen me at my worse well you haven't believe me. Those times that you fought with me and Dr. Drakken was just me playing around. Drakken didn't want you to be killed he said he didn't like to kill kids." "But I kicked your butt hard Shego and you were fighting with your plasma." Shego then smiled wickedly "I fought you like I would against a sparring partner to warm up princess. As for my plasma...." She lit her hands and Kim saw small green flames that gave off no heat encompass her hands "This is what I call my warm up setting. It gives off no heat and when it hits things it just knocked them loose and left no burn marks." She then lit it full force and Kim saw flames that touched the ceiling and she could feel the heat from where she was standing by the door. She looked and noticed that the steel ceiling light was melting and she heard the bulb pop. "This is my full setting and if I had wanted you dead you would have been."

Kim started sweating from the heat and for the first time as she looked at Shego she saw flames not just dancing on her hands but on her body as well and she looked in Shegos eyes and could see the promise of pain and suffering to those that she considered to be her enemy and right now that look was directed at her and for the first time she knew true fear. Kim involuntary took a step back and her back hit the door. She started slowly walking toward her "You see Kim I have a high metabolism and I heal pretty fast I'm also a Ninjetsu master which means I'm a highly trained assassin and I could have snuffed your life out just like that." She snapped her fingers and when she got close enough for Kim to truly feel the heat of her plasma she turned it off. She put both hands on either side of Kim's head and leaned in close "Now you will work for me and will get on the plane that I have arranged for you to take. You have one month and you may bring your slave with you if you so wish. Now you will get paid fifty thousand dollars a month and you can skim off the top of the profits but...." She lit up her hand to a low setting and rubbed it up and down Kim's right cheek. "Kim don't betray me and don't get to greedy because if you do.....I will make sure your death is a very painful and slowly agonizing one." The only thing Kim could do was nod she could not speak because fear had gripped her vocal cords. Shego then grabbed Kim's top and ripped off the shirt. Kim was in a daze and could only stand there as Shego then turned her around to face the door she then lit up one of her fingers and Kim could feel then intense heat and her eyes got wide. She heard Shego chuckle wickedly "Oh and welcome to the Black Dragon Organization." With that she started burning a tattoo of a Black Dragon along the length of Kim's back. Kim's scream could be heard through out the apartment building.


	4. Chapter 4

I offer an apology the chapter I posted started taking the story in a different direction that felt wrong and as a result I present to you this chapter instead.

* * *

After Shego was done she looked down and smirked Kim had fainted from the pain halfway threw. She picked her up and put her down in her bed as she did she looked around. Despite what she had told Kimmy about her apartment she thought it was furnished pretty good. Apparently she had expensive tastes what with silk sheets on the queen size bed, leather furniture and walnut table. She gave Kimmy one last look and headed to the kitchen she then picked up the brief case she had sat behind the kitchen island and pulled out a manila folder that contained the information she wanted her to look threw and the plane tickets. Kim was going to be in good shape but man is she going to be sore she thought I better call her bitch so she can be taken care of her. She walked over and used Kimmi's wall phone. She heard it ring a couple of times before it was picked up. Alice had been busy in her garden when she heard the phone, her garden gave her a sense of peace with herself so was startled when she heard it. She walked into her kitchen and picked it up immediately when she looked at her caller Id. "Hello?" "Your owner needs you." "Who is this?" she heard it disconnect she then began to worry and fret she immediately cleaned up and got dressed in her mini business suit and headed to Kim's apartment. When she got there she walked in the apartment and looked around and found that it was mostly empty and Kim was laying down on her stomach with only her pants on. She looked like death wormed over.

Alice walked over to the bed and sat down on the side and moved Kim's hair from her face and sighed. She felt her forehead and it felt hot to the touch she then looked at her back and noticed that there was a burn across her back in the shape of a dragon. Alice just raised her eyebrow and went to the bathroom to get a washrag she wet it under the sink and walked over to the bedroom. She then walked over and gently turned Kimberly on her back and put the washcloth on her forehead. She heard Kimberly sigh in relief. She looked around the apartment and noticed there were scorch marks and what looked to be melted metal on the ceiling. She started puttering around the kitchen after a few hours she looked in the bedroom to check on Kimmi and noticed that she had rolled on to her back. It looked like that tattoo was still raw but wasn't going to scab over or anything she had put some alovera on her back. She heard Kimmi moan and open her eyes she went to the bathroom to get Kimmi some Tylenol and water. She sat them on the table and started leaving until Kimmi grabbed her wrist. So she pulled up the chair that she had placed on the side of her bed she then handed Kimmi the Tylenol and water and watched as she she swallowed them. "Thank you." Alice just smiled "No I really do mean thank you Alice. You didn't have to take care of me but you did and I thank you." Alice just sat there stunned. She didn't know what to say except "Your welcome" she was stunned to say the least but oddly pleased. No one had thanked her for anything let alone meant it. She looked into her eyes and noticed something flash briefly before it disappeared behind cold eyes. She could have sworn it looked like caring she shook her head. "Are you hungry mistress?" Kim nodded her head yes. "I shall go and fix soup then." She then went to the kitchen to fix soup.

The last thing she remembered was feeling the most intense pain she had ever felt in her life she had screamed for what seemed like hours she then had blacked out. Her throat was sore and it felt raw. Her back also ached. She could tell working for Shego was going to be anything but boring thats for sure. When she opened her eyes she found intense blue eyes looking back at her, eyes that had looked worried for her. She sighed. Alice was a beautiful woman with ocean blue eyes, size D tits, Long blond wavy hair, legs that seemed to go on forever and a models body and face and man can that woman fuck. She had to admit to herself that she cared about Alice and she was worried it would develop into something more now that may be a problem. One that at this time she couldn't worry about. Since she was laying on her stomach she could only see Alice put a tray down onto the chair. Kim then slowly turned onto her back she winced a little from discomfort more then the pain she then sat up and carefully leaned her back against the head board. Alice then put a silver tray in front of her. It had a bowel with soup, and a glass of water. "I fixed you some chicken broth soup and some water for your sore throat. I hope it pleases you." Kim took a spoon full of soup and blew on it then swallowed and found that she could swallow with out much pain. "Thank you Alice." Alice smiled "You are most welcome Mistress." "You may wear whatever pleases you Alice you no longer have to wear just the mini business suite though you still may not wear bra's or panties." Alice smiled brightly. "Thank you mistress." " Your welcome." "Mistress I found this on the counter." Alice then handed Kim a Manila folder. Kim took it and sat it on the bed she then continued eating. When she was done she handed the tray back to Alice.

She opened the folder and started looking threw the contents. After an hour of studying she heard a throat clear she then looked up and her mouth dropped open. There in front of the bed stood Alice completely nude with the nipples of her tits hard as a rock. She held a strap on dildo in one hand and a whip in the other and a wicked looking grin. "All work and no play makes for a boring day mistress." Alice then walked around to the side of the bed slowly and when she got there she winked and handed the whip and dildo to Kim. She then got on the bed, on her hands and knees and crawled to the foot board and shook her butt. All thought of work left Kim's head and she sat the folder aside and with a wicked grin she put on the dildo.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun shown thrugh the bedroom window and into the sleeping eyes of Kim. Kim woke up with a moan and winced as she opened her eyes she stretched and looked at the alarm clock on the side table and groaned. It was seven o'clock in the morning. The clock might as well have read the butt crack of dawn as far as she was concerned. She ached a little from the session that she and Alice had. She looked over to the side of the bed and noticed that Alice was gone she then smelled coffee. She got up slowly, she winced her back was still a little sore but felt much better then earlier yesterday.

She put on a of pair shorts and a t-shirt she then walked into the kitchen and found that Alice had already poured a cup of coffee for her and sat it on the counter. She took the cup and walked to were Alice was frying bacon and making pancakes she swatted her butt Alice jumped a little and yelped. Kim smiled then went to the table and sat down. Alice put a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of her and sat down on the other side and they began eating. "We need to leave for Dallas, Texas in a month so make sure you sell what you need to sell because we aren't coming back here. I also need to see the parents and stay at least a week. So pack for the both of us accordingly." "What do you plan to do about the operation?" Alice asked out of curiosity more then anything. Kim had been thinking she would just frame Alice that way the trail wouldn't lead to her and she would get away with it clean. That was until she started caring for her and another solution had presented itself.

Word had reached her that another want to be dealer had started sniffing around her territory and making offers to her clients. She finished drinking her coffee. "Oh I'm just going to tie a loose end and it should straighten everything out." Alice just raised an eyebrow and started eating her breakfast when they were done she put the plates up and put them in the sink she turned around and Kim gave her a kiss on the lips. "Well I'm going to take a shower then go and take care of some business." After Alice put up the dish's she went to the bathroom and took off her robe and joined Kim in the shower. Soon moans of pleasure could be heard coming from the shower. After an hour they both got out and Alice dried Kim off she then took the blow dryer and started combing and blow drying Kimberly's hair. She had not washed her hair so she had simply put it in a bun. They both went and got dressed she put on some sweat pants and one of Kim's shirts. Kim put on a pair of black pants, a long cotton sleeve shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. Kim then picked up her leather jacket and headed out.

She then walked to the upperton university campus. She had called her informant and had gotten some information about the new dealer. Apparently It was a wannabe dealer, some punk kid straight from high school who thought he was tough stuff because he claimed to be a gangster or something. Apparently when he was in Lowerton High he sold some weed and bullied the other students around with his size. She looked at a picture and whistled a showed an eighteen year old boy that was six foot seven and had the muscles of a line backer he wasn't bad looking either. He had blond hair, a chiseled chin and eyes of blue she put the picture back in the folder. She was sitting on a park bench in the middle of the campus. she pulled out her cell phone and called a couple guys that owed her some favors. She looked at her watch if her information was correct then he should be at the gym so she had some time. Kim sat back and relaxed she waited for the guys.

When they arrived she got up and they walked toward the gym. They walked in and found Jason doing reps with the bench press. She walked up to the bench press and signaled her two guys one went and stood in front of the bench press were the bar was and as Jason brought the bar down he grabbed it and pressed it against Jason's chest not hard enough to do any damage but hard enough for Jason to feel it. Jason quickly opened his and look up and found himself looking at a giant of a man. The other guy took out his ear buds. He had been listening to some music and working out with his eyes closed. He found that it helped him concentrate on his reps. Jason struggled to lift the bar up and found it wouldn't move as if they were in cased in steel. "Let go you big moron or I'll make you regret it." Jason then felt pain as the bar was pressed down harder. "Well for a person in your position I wouldn't make threats if I were you." He heard a female voice say. Kim walked up to him and peered down and smiled she then looked around the gym. "

Alright everyone except Tim needs to leave." Everyone stopped doing what they were doing when they saw who it was and left the gym. Tim walked toward Kim "What do you want me to do Kim?" Kim turned around and looked at him as if he was a bug. Tim felt chills go up and down his spine. Tim was popular among the other students and some professors. He had one of those likable faces and had a friendly and charismatic personality that most people found irresistible and it made it easy for him to pull different con games and sell cheat sheets to his fellow students for a fee of course. Now he wasn't stupid he knew this was Kim's territory and he made it a point to not cross her so he gave her a ten percent cut. He considered it the price to pay for doing business in her territory. "Your going to be a witness to what happened. So here's what happened." She then whispered in his ear what she wanted him to say. She then pulled out a bag from her back pocket and handed it to him. "Here's what you'll need to plant in the room also." Tim just took the bag and nodded. She handed him a key to the guys dorm room and Tim left to do what he was told.

Kim then walked up to Jason and looked down "Its time we.....talked. Lift him up boys." Jason then found the bar being put up quickly and before he had a chance to escape he was grabbed and roughly hulled to his feet and held by his arms. One guy had his right arm and the other his left. Kim walked up to him and grabbed his chin "You think you can come into my territory and hassle my customers without consequences" "I don't know what your talking about you bitch." He then puckered his lips and spat on her face. Kim frowned and wiped it off she then raised her hand and slapped his face hard enough for his head to jerk side ways and his lip cracked letting a little blood flow. "Don't fucking play dumb with me you turd. I know exactly who you are and what you've been doing. I keep a close eye on my territory. You've been dealing crack, pills and marijuana and not asking for permission nor cutting me in for a share. You've also raped one or two of my customers and I can't have that done in my territory its bad for business ." "who the fuck are you? I don't have to do shit with your permission. I do what I want and I fuck who I want." Jason fiercly said. Kim stepped back and smiled cruelly "Oh silly me I did forget to introduce myself. I'm Kim Possible and I can do …..anything." She then pulled out what looked like a small cylinder and with a simple wrist flick it extended into a stainless steel baton but it came with a feature she had custom made. She pushed the button that was visible on the handle and electricity could be heard buzzing up and down the length of the baton. The handle was made out of a hard rubber material that precipitated the electricity. Jason heard the hum of the electricity and felt his arms tighten. He looked into green eyes that were cold, hard and pitiless. She then slowly walked up to him "You see Jason I feel that you've been listening to much rap and I mean it could warp you sense of reality. So I feel I should be the first to welcome you to reality." With that she swung her baton up in the air and hit him hard in the stomach with it. Jason's world exploded into pain. He would have screamed if he could have. It felt as if a bull had trampled his body and was using him as a pin cushion. He would have doubled over if he hadn't been held, he threw up on the floor. Just as he regained his breathing and started wheezing his right leg exploded in intense pain and he wanted to black out but he was slapped back into his world of pain. Kim wanted him to feel everything she did to him that way he would remember what happened for the rest of his life. She told her guys to drop him and Jason fell to the ground. He screamed in pure agony as his weight landed on his broken leg and broken bones tore through the skin. He ended up on his back and looked up with eyes that were glazed with pain. Kim swung the baton at his right arm between his wrist and elbow and heard a satisfactory snap and a scream of pure agony as his arm broke and electricity ran through his body. He fainted from to much pain overload. Kim bent down and checked for his pulse and found a faint one. She then told her boys to leave while she made a call to the police and ambulance. She then looked around to make sure that there were no witness's other then the one she wanted. The ambulance and police came the ambulance took Jason away while the police got a statement from her. Since it was Kim Possible the officer didn't doubt what she said as the truth and the fact that a witness collaborated with what she said was even better. He then went back to his car and headed back to the police station. Kim had put her button up along time ago. She then looked around once more and picked up the leather gloves that she had been wearing during the beating and put them in her back pocket.

Ron crawled from underneath the bleachers and shook his head and pinched himself to make sure he was awake and not in a nightmare. He had witnessed the whole thing. He had been in the gym working out so he could stay in shape and surprise Kim during her graduation ceremony in three weeks. He saw her come in and had left and tried hiding behind the bleachers since it wasn't flushed against the wall and he didn't want her to see him just yet. He couldn't hear what was said but what he saw gave him chills. That wasn't the Kim he knew because the Kim he knew would never beat anyone not like that. When she was out of the gym he crawled back out. Those two guy's that had been with her and holding that kid were the size of Frankenstein. He was confused about what he saw so he decided to investigate it he walked out of the gym and into the cold air.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim went back to the apartment as she walked in she saw that Alice was watching TV with her hair up in a bun and still wearing sweats. Kim just smiled Alice looked up and Kim winked. Alice just grinned "Welcome home hon is everything taken care of?" "Yep we no longer have to worry about the operation anymore" Kim said as she took off her jacket and gloves. She tossed them on the back of the couch and sat down beside put her head on Kim's shoulder and Kim took out the bun and started stroking Alice's hair as it cascaded down to her shoulders. She enjoyed running her hands threw the blond, silky hair. They sat like that for a couple of hours just watching TV it didn't matter what was on they just enjoyed each others company. Kim didn't know when it happened but she had started developing strong feelings for Alice throughout the year. She stopped thinking of Alice has her slave and more of an equal. She loved making Alice laugh and smile she thought it sounded like an angel singing. She enjoyed just being with her she felt content and taken care of. Alice made sure that she ate well, rubbed her back, made her laugh. Her eyes widened oh shit I love her she thought, Houston we have a problem.

"Want to go somewhere?" she asked Alice. "Where to?" "How about a picnic at Upperton park?" Alice smiled that would be lovely "I'll go and take a shower and then I'll pack the picnic." "Thats OK I'll pack the picnic." Alice looked at her nervously "You don't have to if you don't want to mistress." "I insist" Kim said with a commanding tone and she tightened her grip on Alice's shoulder. Alice nervously swallowed "alright then I'll go take my shower." She then got up and went to the bathroom images of a kitchen on fire and she had only been boiling water. It took her two hours of explaining what happened to the fire watched her with an amused smile she knew what Alice had been thinking. You accidentally catch the kitchen on fire and burn the water one time and your marked for life. After she heard the shower going she got up and walked toward the kitchen. She only planned on fixing turkey sandwich's, small salads and a couple slices of cheese cake. I mean how hard can that be. After half an hour Kim was still struggling with the sandwich's mumbling to herself. "come on goddamn it how hard can it be its just sandwich's." Kim said in frustration. Alice walked into the kitchen and giggled as she watched Kim struggle with the sandwich's as if it was an epic battle for her life. She walked over and gently reached over and took over the sandwich making. She shewed Kim out of the kitchen. "ah come on I'm Kim Possible and I can do anything....except boil water or make sandwich's." She said after seeing the raised skeptical eyebrow of Alice's. "Why don't you go and get the rest of it together and let me tackle the turkey of dooooommmmmm!" Kim grinned then laughed as she walked out of the kitchen and started getting the basket ready. It only took twenty minutes to get everything ready.

Alice heard the wall phone ringing and picked it up "Hello?" "Is Kim there?" she heard a male raspy voice ask "Hang on" Alice knew better then to ask questions about anything pertaining to Kimmi and business and this sounded like business. "Kimmi hon phone for you." Kim came from the living room and took the phone from her hand. "Thanks babe." "This is Kim" She frowned at what she heard. "No don't do anything just watch him and make sure everyone knows what to say and who to blame." She hung up the wall phone and headed to the living room.

Apparently Ron was back from where ever he had been. She had mixed emotions about this she was thrilled that he was in Upperton but....things have changed and her life isn't like it was when he left she thought as she looked at Alice. She sighed. He also had been asking questions, questions he shouldn't know to ask and he'd been snooping. She would have to handle this carefully.

Alice saw Kim sitting next to her frowning and she wondered not for the first time what went through that pretty but dangerous head of hers. She lightly bumped shoulders with Kim. Kim looked at her and smiled "no frowns its our day and nothing can ruin it. "your right, sorry I was frowning just thinking about some things." "Well lets go have that picnic then and enjoy ourselves." They got up and headed toward Kim's car, Kim started the engine and revved it up. She knew that Alice loved hearing the roar of the engine as much as she did. She looked over and saw that Alice was grinning and she could tell by looking into the passion filled eyes that she was hot. Kim drove away and headed to the park she felt Alice hold her hand.

She parked the car and grabbed the basket she had to park a block from the park since the parking lot in front of it had been full. The park was a popular place for the Upperton residents. It had jogging, hiking and bike trails, picnic tables scattered here and there and hills and trees in other areas and it boasted a pond that was stocked with fish and was popular with ducks. Kim knew of a secluded area that was on a hill overlooking the pond. The day was breezy with a bright sun overhead. Kim wore a pair of tanned shorts and a light blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of sandals. Alice wore a cotton dress that had printed flower design on it and a pair of sandals. Kim and Alice walked through the park with their hands held together.

Kim led them to her secret spot it took them fifteen minutes of walking but as they got there she heard Alice gasp in pleasant shock. She put the picnic basket down and took out the plaid blanket that she had packed and laid it on the ground. After that Alice then sat down and unpacked the food, plates,glass's and wine that had been packed and fixed Kimmi's plate and then her own. Kim and Alice started eating and Kim poured some wine in both of there glass's. Alice took a sip and looked at her Kimmi as she ate.

She didn't know when her feelings had changed from feeling trapped and miserable to feeling content, secure and surprisingly she found that she cared very deeply for Kimmi. Kim only let her call her Kimmi which made her feel special. Kim never hit her physically well she hadn't for a while anyway. Kim made her fill special, always thanked her, never belittled her, never screamed at her, she gave her gifts like the diamond necklace that she wore sometimes. She had grown up in a orphanage in the small town of Podunk, Louisiana and run by a couple who only cared for the check that the government gave. So she grew up learning how to steal and fight the other kids off of her if she didn't want to starve or get raped by the boys. As a result she had turned into a woman with a cold heart and an attitude to match. That is until Kimmi came and.....talked to her and since then what had started out as resentment and hurt turned into caring, compassion.... her eyes widened at a startling realization she loved Kimmi not in a small puppy crush love way but in full blown for life way. Alice started shaking. She had to tell Kimmi it was only right and she didn't back down from anything because of her feelings but she didn't know how Kimmi would react and could only hope for a painless reaction.

She watched as Kimmi ate her sandwich she looked like she was in deep thought. She cleared her throat. "um.....I need to say something." She rung her hands, Kim looked at her in curiosity and smiled. "What did you want to say?" She cleared her throat and looked into her green eyes "I love you Kimmi. I don't know how it happened or why but all I know is that I love you with all my heart." Kim put down her sandwich. Alice got more nervous with each passing time a minute turned into an hour as Kimmi continued to stare. Kim sighed and gently rubbed her cheek up and down with her hand and looked deep into Alice's eyes. "I love you to pumpkin." She then leaned in and started kissing her gently. That when the Colorado skies decided to open up with light rain. Kim and Alice quickly grabbed the remains of their picnic and hurriedly packed it up and ran toward the Mustang by the time they reached it the parking lot was empty. They got in drenched and laughing. Kim then looked into Alice's eyes and leaned in and passionately kissing her they ended up in the back seat ripping each others cloth's off. As the rain continued to pour down the car's windows fogged up and moans of pleasure and love could be heard. When they finished making love Kim drove Alice back to her place and dropped her off. Alice watched as Kimmi drove away and smiled as she walked into her house. Kim parked her Mustang and walked into her apartment and there leaning against the counter was Shego. "That was a nice touch blaming everything on that kid Kim." "Thanks. But you didn't come here to talk to me about that did you." "No I didn't, why don't you put your stuff up and dry off while I get myself something to drink." Kim put the basket up in the closet and dried off with a towel. She walked out and saw that Shego had made herself comfortable in the living room. "Have a seat Kim I think you need to know something." Kim sat down across from her. "What do you plan on doing with Ronald? He's asking questions and looking around he may stumble onto the organization Kim." "Don't worry I made sure that everyone knew the story and who to blame and they don't know I'm connected to the organization." Kim said. Shego got up and walked over to Kim and stood over and leaned in close to Kim's face. "You better hope he doesn't look to deep Kim because if he does the organization will deal with him and Kim you don't want the Black Dragon dealing with him. So make sure he ends up at a dead end." Kim frowned "He will Shego don't worry." Shego then leaned back and walked out the door. Kim narrowed her eyes "What did you see Ron to make you look so hard?" She asked out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim took out her cell phone and called Alica 'Hey babe are you packed?' 'Yes I'm packed and ready. I also packed you a bag so all you need to do is pick me up.' 'Alright I'm on the way.' She disconnected and picked up her jacket and headed out the door. She started the car and drove to Alice's place she drove up to the curve and honked her horn. Alice came out wearing a light cotton dress and light make up she got in and Kim took off toward Middleton.

Since it was only an hour drive she took her time. As they drove Alice turned toward her. "Hon do you think your parents will like Me?" Kim squeezed her hand gently "Yes hon they will love you." "Do they know your gay?" "Not really I only came out recently." Alice raised her eyebrow. "I see do they know about me?" Kim rubbed her thumb in a circle on top of her hand. "They know you were my professor and they know you are coming and that I consider you my favorite instructor." Alice smirked. She took off her sandals and rolled down the window and stuck her feet out and relaxed. "What are they like?" Kim looked thoughtful. "Well mom's a brain surgeon and dads a rocket scientist. There both christens though so I'm not sure how they'll react." Alice just smiled and leaned back in her seat she took her legs out of the window.

Kim pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine they got out of the car. Kim opened the door and walked into the house with Alice in tow she heard someone in the kitchen. They walked to the kitchen, she saw her mother putting a roast in the oven. "Hey mom I'm home!" startled Ann Possible turned around and grinned when she saw her daughter. She walked over and hugged her tight. She let go and stepped back a little "I'm glad your home sweaty I just put a roast in the oven." "Good I'm starved. Mom I would like to introduce you to Alice she's my Professor and......girlfriend." Kim squeezed Alice's hand that was holding hers and Alice squeezed back. Ann froze from what she was doing "Pardon? I must of heard wrong because I thought you had said that she was your girlfriend. Which of course would be wrong because none of my children are gay." "Actually you heard correctly and I'm gay mom." She said looking straight into the eyes of her mother. "Kimberly Ann Possible there is no way you are gay on gods green earth! I raised you to be a god fearing Christian and not as some kind of perverted freak!" Ann screamed. Kim stumbled back as if she had been slapped "Perverted freak mother?" she whispered. "Yes Kimberly a perverted freak its against gods plan and nature! What you and your girlfriend are doing is condemned by god as unholy!" Alice tensed and just held Kimberly she could feel Kim tense. Kim looked over her shoulder "Honey why don't you go into the living room" she said with a forced calmness. Alice nodded her head and walked into the living room and sat down she soon heard screaming and cussing and after an hour she saw Kim coming from the kitchen with tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked devastated Ann followed behind her and looked at Alice "I want you and Kim out of my house. You are not welcome here I do not condone what you perverts do and until Kim can come around and see that what she is doing is wrong she is no longer a part of this family." Alice stood and held Kim as they walked out and seeing that Kim was in no shape to drive in she put her in the passenger seat.

She drove them to a hotel in Middleton She parked and got them a suite in the Ritz Hotel one of the more expensive hotels in Middleton and one of the few that did not ask questions. She had to almost drag Kimmi threw the lobby of the hotel and into the elevator. Kim was in a depression and felt as if her world had shattered into a million pieces. She let Alice take her to wherever they were going because the only thing that kept running threw her head was the argument that she had got into with her mother. She had wanted her to abandon Alice. She might as well have asked if she wanted to cut her right arm off. Her own mother told her that what she and Alice had with each other was perverted and wrong that their love was disgusting. She had thought that Alice was a bad influence that she should be bard from teaching. If only her mother knew what her precious daughter was really doing it would give her a heart attack. Her father would abide by what her mother said because he was just as much a conservative Christian as her mother if not more so. She thought back to all the family holidays, picnics, family nights and she cried. She started sobbing uncontrollably just the thought of no longer being a part of the family almost made her want to kill herself. She felt a hand gently brush her hair. She slowly turned around and looked into her loves eyes and saw nothing but love and caring there. "Why do you love me?" she asked. Alice looked into Kimmi's eyes "Because you know how to take care of me and you make me laugh not to mention your one sexy little devil." Kim smiled. Kim turned on her back "My family wanted me to abandon you and called what we had disgusting and perverted." she whispered while closing her eyes. "I know Kimmi. Why didn't you abandon me?" she asked in curiosity. "Because to abandon you would be like having my heart ripped right out of my chest and I can't do that." Alice smiled and just kept stroking her hair gently. Kimmi smiled she noticed that she was on a king size bed with soft cotton sheets, in a room that made her entire one thousand square foot apartment seem small. "Are you hungry Kimmi?" Kim nodded. "Well good then I'll go and order room service. Does eggs and bacon sound good to you?" Kim nodded. Kim watched her get up and walked out of the bedroom.

Kim thought of her life up to this point. She smiled ruefully. Boy how life can turn out to be strange. It seemed like yesterday that she was being the good hero and the next she was dealing drugs, beating up people and being a pimp. She sighed. She knew her family was a lost cause. She was gay and had a female partner and in their eyes she might as well have had an abortion.

I wonder what Alice was up to after all she's been gone for twenty minutes. Just as she was ready to get up Alice came through the door smiling. "Sorry hon I had to get a surprise for you as well as get breakfast ordered." "What is it?" Alice giggled "Its a surprise silly now close your eyes." Kim giggled and closed her eyes. Kim felt intense pain as a shock went threw her body and she started convulsing. Her eyes snapped open and there above her stood Alice with a four hundred thousand volt stun gun. Alice had a smile of pure malice on it as she kept using the stun gun. Kim's world exploded into a world of pain and not just from the stun it felt as if her heart was exploding her chest. "Your probably wondering why I'm doing this to you. I'm doing this because of what you did to me. You stole my operation, you beat me and raped me. Your a disgusting bitch and I could never love anything like you well that and the Jade Organization offered me a lot of money and a place in their organization if I could deliver a message to the Black Dragon and that message is this so listen carefully Kim. Texas is the territory of the Jade and we don't want the Black Dragon to encroach" She spit on Kim's face again and after a few more hits with the stun gun she bent down and picked up a baton. Kim just lay there in a world of pain "I need to tell you something." She whispered in a broken voice. Alice walked over and leaned close to Kim's face. "Sorry Kim didn't hear that what did you say?" Kim spit in her face. Alice stumbled back and wiped her face she stunned Kim again and listened to Kim's screams. Alice giggled "Well Kim this is going to really hurt." she said as she raised the baton and she swung and hit her arm. Kim screamed. The beating continued and Kim's world exploded into intense pain as she felt the baton hit in places that she didn't think were possible. Her vision start blurring and becoming dark as she fainted from the intense pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kim woke up to a steady beeping sound looking around she noticed she was hooked up to an I.V. Line and a heart monitor. The monitor was beeping a steady rhythm She felt quizy and when she tried sitting up she started getting dizzy. Her stomach started getting quizy she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She lay back down on the bed and her eyes refocused and her stomach settled back down. She looked up and saw Shego looking over her softly smiling. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "I feel like I've been run over by an eighteen wheeler then tossed into a chopping machine." Shego sighed. "Thats not surprising pumpkin. They had to do some serious surgery ." "How bad was it?" "I found you beat to a pulp and barely clinging to life. So I took you to a hospital we own." "So I'm not in Middleton?" "No pumpkin your not." Kim sighed "Kim you were in a comma for over a year." Kim froze as she heard that and her hands started shaking. "What year is it?" she whispered. "Its 2009 Kim. There is something else you should know." Kim looked at her warily "Whats that?" "The world thinks your dead Kim." ****She started getting dizzy but she shook her head and steadied herself she refused to faint. "Why do they think that?" she asked. "Because it was necessary unfortunately" Kim felt rage build up inside of her. "You thought it was necessary to ruin my life?!" she screamed. Shego stiffened and her green eyes became hard as granite "It was necessary because your apartment was trashed and you were barely clinging to life! Questions would have been asked and it would have been discovered that you were linked to the Black Dragon and I couldn't have that! As it is GJ is breathing down my neck just waiting to pounce and you didn't have a pulse Kim for all intense and purposes you were dead. So I took you to The Black dragon's hospital as fast as I could and had a clone put in your place and made it look like a common robbery." She sighed. She looked at Kim "The police did the usual investigation and arrested the supposed thief. But GJ went further into there investigation and they discovered what your "job" was." Kim felt as if her world had shrunken in on itself. "Everything?" she whispered. Shego nodded "Everything from your drug dealing to your loan sharking. They finished there investigation after they hit a brick wall. I must say your lover was smart enough not to leave evidence linking her. I don't know what they've done with it though." Tears started coming down Kim's cheeks as she thought about how affected her family was going to be if they found out about what she really did at college. Shego walked over and held her. "Its ok to cry pumpkin sometimes thats the best kind of healing." Kim then sobbed into Shego's shoulders. **

**After what seemed like an eternity to Kim she stopped crying and leaned back. "What else?" Shego sighed. "We had to put nanites into your body Kim. The nanites accelerates the healing process much faster they are able to knit bones, tissue and muscle together among other things. It was the only way to heal you as fast as we could." "What other things?" Kim asked. "The can respond to you conscientiously and can make slight changes to any part of your body characteristic not just physically but at the very cellular level. No you won't be able to look like a male or change your hand into metal or any of that crap. They can change eye color, hair and shape of your features on your body for example if you wanted big breasts then thats what they would enhance and there is a possibility that you many not age though that is just a theory at this point your the first person we have tried the nanites on." "You mean I'm a fucking Guinea pig!" she yelled. Shego looked at her dead in the eye "yep" Kim wanted to rip off the iv's and strangle Shego and only two things kept her from doing it. The first being that Shego would probably burn her to a crisp if she tried and the second was she did owe Shego her life. "Oh you should know that the nanites were made by the doc. He is great at the small stuff but horribly bad at the big stuff. He's awfully proud of his nanite invention. So as you can imagine he's anxious to know if they worked or not so pardon me while I go tell him." She stepped out of the door just in time, not two minutes later everyone in the building heard the loudest scream they had ever heard. Shego grinned evilly _I still got it _she thought. After Kim got done screaming she panted and calmed down. She laid her head back down and fell asleep. **

**After two months in the hospital she walked out. She called for a taxi and after five minutes one pulled up. "Where to?" the driver asked. "The Middleton cemetery" The car pulled out and headed to the cemetery since it was an hour drive she leaned back in the seat and thought about everything. Shego had helped her to control the nanites to an extent they allowed her to change her appearance. Things like changing eye color,hair color, the length of her hair and so forth. Right now she had changed her hair to blond and made it shoulder length. She noticed the car turn into the cemetery "were here ma'am." The car stopped and she paid the driver as she got out. She headed toward her grave. Its was creepy to think that she had a stone when she was alive. She stood in front front of her grave and shook her head. "How many had shown up?" she whispered. "A lot of people showed up K.P." she turned around and saw Ron standing behind a tree. "Long time no see Ron. I heard you've been asking around about me." "Sure did and what I heard I couldn't believe. Tell me they were lying." Kim turned back around and faced the grave stone. "Sorry Ron can't do that, you heard just about right." "Why did you do those things?" "Not everything is as black and white Ron. I needed money and I couldn't get a full time job and still go to college so I used my skills to help me make the money." "But Kim what you did was wrong." "Some would consider it wrong I suppose but I considered it to be lucrative and I found a surprising side of myself I rather enjoy causing pain and I got sick of always playing the good girl. I risked my life daily and for what?! To always be poor, having to beg for rides while I watched our enemies grow wealthy and just walk away with a slap on the wrist after risking my life to stop them." Kim snorted. "Kim I know how you feel remember I was with you I know how you feel if not more but doing what you did is wrong and I can't allow you to continue if you turn yourself in we can work it out." Kim looked at him sadly "Turn myself in? Look around you Ron I'm already dead. So I guess that leaves well you to turn me in." Kim smiled as she reached behind her and grabbed a baton and flicked her wrist and extended the end and pressing a button making the baton hum and pop with an electric current. Ron's eyes widened and he stepped back as Kim stepped forward. He really looked at her for the first time and he didn't like what he saw. He noticed she was wearing dark tight fitting jeans, a white t-shirt with a pair of biker boots and a leather jacket. On her hands she wore a pair of black leather gloves and on her face she wore a pair of sunglass but the smile was the most disturbing. It was a twisted smile that promised pain of unimaginable portions gone was the person he knew as Kim Possible. "You see Ron the only way you'll be able to stop me is if you use the monkey power and we both know how well that works." Ron did the only thing he could he ran, he ran as if the devil himself was on his heels. Behind him he heard something that gave him the chills. He heard a twisted laugh made from pure malice and hate. **


End file.
